


Shameless

by Crayonlighting



Series: When you need that fix [3]
Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Dominiruyut and Lace, Leather & Lipstick. Something isn't right at home, and Rose is determined to figure out what it is, and unravel the secrets within her relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> This is also been crossposted to my FF.net page.

Shameless

When Dimitri comes home, Rose has her feet up on the coffee table, absently sucking on a lollipop as she flips through the channels on the TV. Dimitri slips off his shoes, letting himself look at Rose her slender legs exposed, she had on a pair of tiny shorts that he would admit looked amazing on her, and a grey tank top, her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, with strands of hair falling in every direction, she was alluring. Dimitri walks into the living room, sitting down on the sofa next to Rose, leaning over pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Rose smiles turning to Dimitri, pulling the lollipop from her mouth, "hey" she says, leaning over kissing Dimitri on the lips.  
Dimitri kisses Rose back, tasting the candy on her mouth making him smile into the kiss.  
"How was it?" she asks, sticking her candy back in her mouth.  
"Good" he says, "Lissa says hi, and that she would call you in a couple days."

Rose smiles thinking of Lissa, she missed her even though it had only been a couple of days since she saw her, Lissa had demanded Rose go home, the second they arrived back at Court from their first spring semester at University, Lissa wanted Rose to relax until further notice.  
"This is the first night we've been together in three months" Rose grins.  
"Did you have something special in mind?" he asks.  
"Maybe" she smiles, "or maybe just a night of shameless sex."  
Dimitri smiles looking at Rose, "Modesty never was your thing."  
Rose smiles, "I don't know the meaning of that word."  
"Let me give you a lesson" he teases.  
"No more learning" she groans, "I'm on summer break, please no more school."  
Dimitri laughs, kissing her cheek, "Dinner?" he asks.  
"Sure" she says, "what are you making?"  
"What do we have?"  
"We have some stuff for veggie lasagna" she says.  
"Sounds great" he says, "I'll get started."

Rose smiles, kissing Dimitri, before getting up going into the bedroom, leaving Dimitri to cook. She sits down on the bed, pulling her laptop out, clicking though some of her emails for a little while, before she eventually gets up, walking into the bathroom, turning on the shower, letting the cold water run. Rose pulls off her tank top, before walking out into the kitchen, in her bra and shorts, standing with her hands on her hips; hoping that Dimitri would give her another reason to take a shower.

Dimitri can't help the smile that creeps over his lips, "What's this?"  
"Yours if you want it" she smirks, before turning to walk back toward the bedroom.  
Dimitri grins, going after her, wrapping his arms around Rose's waist, picking her up; Rose laughs, wrapping her arms around Dimitri's neck, leaning up kissing his lips.  
Dimitri kisses Rose back, carrying her to the bedroom, playfully dropping her on the bed, climbing up straddling her hips. Rose's fingers find their way into Dimitri's hair, pulling out his low ponytail as she kisses him.  
"You've been trying to get my clothes off since I walked in the door" he says, touching his fingers against Rose's stomach, letting his fingers dance across her breasts.  
"Thought you'd never get the hint" she says.  
"Oh I got the hint" he says, pulling back, pulling his shirt off, throwing it on the floor.  
Rose smiles, unhooking her bra, slipping it off, looking at Dimitri, catching his attention.  
"I could just worship your body" he says, not taking his eyes off her breasts.  
Rose smiles, "I wouldn't be opposed to that" she says, reaching over, tugging at the button on Dimitri's pants, pushing them down quickly.  
Dimitri pulls at Rose's shorts, leaving her in her red panties, "Those are new" he says.  
"Like them?" she smirks.  
"I like the way they look on our bedroom floor" he says, tugging them down, throwing them on the floor.  
Rose grins, moving up on the bed, "I can't wait another second" she says, "get over here."  
Dimitri takes off his underwear, crawling on the bed, in between Rose's legs, leaning down, kissing her hard, as his hard cock, presses against her wet labia.  
Rose lets out a low moan, as Dimitri enters her, throwing her head back, "God, I missed this" she breathes.  
"You feel amazing Roza" he says, thrusting his hips down, causing Rose to cry out.  
Rose moans, lifting her hips up, fisting her hands into Dimitri's hair, tugging lightly.  
Dimitri only gets more aroused when he feels Rose tugging on his hair, he thrusts his hips harder into her, a low moan escaping his lips.

"Fuck" she groans, "it's so good Dimitri" she moans, "I'm close!"  
Dimitri thrusts his hips faster, enticing a louder moan out of his young lover, gripping onto her hips, as he thrusts faster into her.  
Rose moans loudly, tugging on Dimitri's hair, as she comes, arching her back, "yes" she groans, as Dimitri continues to thrust into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure.  
Dimitri thrusts his hips faster into Rose, his orgasm rising faster, as she tugs on his hair, he didn't know how much of a turn on that was for him before now. A low moan escapes his lips, slamming his hips down harder, into Rose, as his orgasm rises, threatening to erupt through him.  
"Fuck Dimika" she moans, "I'm coming" she moans, grinding her hips down, against Dimitri's as she comes again, waves of pleasure rolling through her.  
"Rose" Dimitri moans, as he reaches his climax, thrusting his hips faster into the younger girl, as he comes, spilling over inside her.  
They both collapse onto the bed gasping for air, "Fuck, I needed that" Rose says breathlessly.  
Dimitri just smiles, laying down on the bed, "Maybe round two in the shower" he says.  
Rose grins jumping up, running to the bathroom, "Waiting on you" she calls out.

Rose curls up on the sofa in her nightie, after dinner putting on a trashy reality show, that she never got to watch, being away at University with Lissa.  
Dimitri joins Rose on the sofa, letting out a long yawn.  
"Someone's sleepy" she smiles.  
"I didn't realize how late it was" he says, laying down against Rose.  
Rose smiles, wrapping her arms around the older man, "I love you."  
"I love you too baby" he says, "looking forward to spending the summer together" he smiles.

Just past midnight Dimitri falls asleep laying down against Rose, Rose smiles to herself, loving being able to feel Dimitri's body pressed against hers after almost four months of being apart. Though she didn't necessarily like being apart for that long, she valued Lissa's wellbeing, and she wouldn't want anyone else with her while she was away at University, and Lissa valued Rose's sanity enough to force her into much needed time away from her, even though Rose would never say she wanted time away from Lissa.  
Rose gently ruffles her fingers through Dimitri's hair, causing him to stir, rubbing at his eyes he curls into Rose's warm physique. Rose can't help the smile that creeps over her lips, she leans down, kissing Dimitri's forehead, "baby let's go to bed" she says softly, gently brushing his hair with her fingers.  
Dimitri lets out a long yawn, pushing himself up on the sofa only nodding, as he gets up, padding over to the bed, climbing in and falling right back to sleep. Rose turns off the TV, pulling her hair up into a bun, as she walks into the bedroom, turning the light off, before she joins Dimitri in bed, making a point to lay half on top of him, wanting to be as close as she possibly could to the older man.

Rose and Dimitri fall into a steady routine only just after a week of being together, Rose feels excited when the weekend comes around again, after texting Lissa for a couple of days, having made plans to go out to a club, and just have a girls night.  
Dimitri sits on the bed, casually watching Rose as she steps out of the shower, watching her get ready.  
Rose stays silent, quick to notice the way Dimitri refuses to take his eyes off of her, as she stands naked brushing her hair at the mirror in the bathroom. Dimitri watches Rose, quietly drinking in every inch of her body with his eyes knowing he wouldn't get to see her this way for months, once she was gone with Lissa at University again.  
"Making up for lost time?" Rose teases, walking across the room, to the closet, pulling out a simple black thong, sipping it on before walking into the living room, bringing back a bottle of Russian vodka Dimitri had gotten for her, when he was last there visiting his mom and sisters.  
Rose presses the bottle to her lips, drinking from the bottle, before setting it down on the desk, walking back to the closet, she definitely needed to get a little pre-party buzz going for this night.  
"You're going to be wasted before you leave the house at this rate Roza" he says not taking his eyes off of her, as she sorts though different dresses.  
"I'm not worried" she says, "we'll have plenty of eyes watching us all night" a slight smirk on her lips, as she pulls down a blue dress, giving it a look over, before putting it back.  
Dimitri doesn't respond, watching as Rose, moves onto a red strapless dress, watching her put it on take a sip of vodka, and do a little turn in front of the mirror, adjusting her braless breasts in the mirror, before she slips the dress off, laying it on the shelf, next to the bottle of vodka.

Rose decides on a black dress, with lace cutouts on the sides, its strapless, and comes down just two inches down her thighs. She turns to the mirror, taking a long drink of the vodka, before she asses her appearance, running her fingers down the sides of her dress, noticing Dimitri's figure appear in the mirror behind her. She doesn't turn around, only watches his hands in the mirror, quickly taking another drink, hoping he was going to take advantage of the short dress she had on and ravage her.  
Dimitri touches Rose's bare thigh, his fingers touching at the smooth fabric of her dress, her eyes on his hands in the mirror; Dimitri leaves his hands on her thighs, just a mere inches away from her sex. Rose's eyelashes flutter in anticipation her eyes fixed on the mirror and Dimitri's hands in the mirror, as they press against her skin. Dimitri leans down capturing Rose's lips within his own, tasting the vodka on her mouth, as they kiss.  
Rose can feel herself getting wet, the wetness seeping into the thin material of her thong, as she kisses Dimitri. A low moan escapes her lips as desperation crawls from within her, she pushes Dimitri's hands under her short dress, guiding his fingers to her now dripping pussy.  
Dimitri lifts Rose up, setting her on the closet shelf, maneuvering his fingers around the thin cotton plunging his fingers into her vagina, causing the younger girl to cry out.

Rose moans loudly, throwing her head back, arching her back, as Dimitri's fingers plunge deeper into her, a wave of pleasure runs through her body, as Dimitri's finger finds her clitoris. Dimitri fingers her wet pussy toying at her swollen clit as Rose arches into his touch her orgasm rising with every rough thrust of his fingers, she could just scream.  
Dimitri is on his knees, his mouth on her clit, sucking as he fingers her quickly, her sex coating every inch of his hand, the most arousing thing he's seen in ages. Rose's hands fists into Dimitri's hair, gripping harder as her orgasm consumes her, she screams tugging lightly on his hair, and Dimitri swipes his tongue over her swollen clitoris, looking up at her, "pull my hair harder Roza" he says, his body aching for the painful sensation, that he knew would get him off.  
Rose almost asks what he means, she hadn't even meant to pull his hair in the first place but the next thing she knows Dimitri's tongue is on her clit, sucking and nibbling like it was his job and she cries out, her fingers pulling harder at his hair, as she comes drenching his fingers that were still fucking her at an amazingly alarming pace. A scream tears from her throat, as waves of pleasure roll though her body, Dimitri continuing to suck her pussy, a second orgasm tears through her, and her fingers are unknowingly pulling harder on Dimitri's hair as she comes again.  
Dimitri's fingers leaving her body, as Rose slumps back against the wall, closing her eyes as she catches her breath. Rose doesn't know what to say so she reaches for the vodka bottle on the shelf, drinking the equivalent of three shots in a single drink, before she sets the bottle down as her head spins.  
Rose closes her eyes, as he head spins, only vaguely aware of the bathroom door shutting. After a moment she jumps down from the shelf, pulling off her wet panties before she gets down on the floor, searching for a pair of heels to wear with her outfit.

Just before midnight Rose is laying on Lissa's bed, passing Lissa her bottle of vodka, so she too could get a little buzz going on before they go out for the night.  
Lissa wore a deep purple dress, with a plunging neckline, backless with sequins; Lissa looks at the bottle taking it from Rose finishing the last little bit as she slips on a pair of grey stilettos with sparkles. Lissa stumbles as she slips her shoes on a small scream escapes her as she loses her balance. Even drunk Rose's reflexes react flawlessly, wrapping her arms around Lissa's waist steading her, so that she didn't fall, "easy girl" she says, over the sound of the glass bottle crashing against the floor.  
"Relax boys" Rose says, as several armed guardians burst through the door; Rose eases Lissa down onto the bed, "It's just a glass, your Majesty is safe."  
Lissa looks down at the floor, a drunken giggle on her lips, as she smiles over at Rose, "I think I'm ready for the main event now."  
Rose smiles, "Let's do it" she says.

Its masquerade night at the club, with their Identities concealed by custom made masquerade masks, Rose and Lissa can have a normal night of partying for once in her Royal life. It's after two am, when Rose has Lissa draped over her body, a giant drunken grin spread over her lips, wanting Rose to dance with her more, and Rose thinks she's too sober for this. Lissa quickly catches on and walks to the bar with Rose, getting the bartender to make them some cranberry and vodkas.  
Rose grins, drinking from the tiny straw, not remembering the last time she had this much fun, so she savors the moment knowing it wouldn't happen again for a while. Lissa and Rose dance together before a pair of sly looking Moroi approach them, offering them each a dance. Lissa far too drunk to say no, dances with the taller of the two, his blonde hair almost matching hers; Rose watches them from the corner of her eye as her new dance partner, holds her close, and Rose can't help the drunken smile that escapes her.  
Ten minutes of dancing later, Lissa decides they need a refill, she takes Rose back to the bar, sitting down at one of the barstools.  
"Those guys totally thought they were going to get with us" she says, giggling.  
Rose smiles, "yeah right Liss" she says, "they're just some drunken idiots, who can't even remember their own first name."  
It's around six am when Rose returns a drunken Lissa to her bed; Lissa crawls onto her bed, a sleepy gaze drifting over her eyes. Rose slips off Lissa's heels, making sure to cover her with the blankets "Love you Liss" she says, before slipping out of the room.

Rose stumbles through the front door of her house, about fifteen minutes later kicking off her shoes in the living room, her head spinning as she walks into the bedroom waking Dimitri as she climbs into the bed.  
"Still drunk Roza?" he teases, letting out a long yawn.  
Rose just smiles, pulling her dress off over her head, throwing it on the floor crawling underneath the blankets, "I had fun."  
"That's all that matters" he says, wrapping his arms around Rose's now naked body, holding her close to him.  
"You plan on taking advantage of me?"  
"The thought never crossed my mind" he says.  
"You can" she says, "I could be drunk and horny for you."  
"You're mostly drunk" he says, "It's time for you to go to bed."  
Rose sighs, rubbing her eyes, "just one night of irresponsibility."  
"Oh Roza" he says.

When Rose wakes up in the early evening, stretching out across the bed the first thing she notices is that's she's naked as she sits up on the bed. The second thing she notices is that her hair smells like vodka. Rose gets up, walking into the bathroom, turning on the shower, letting the warm water wake her up. Rose stands under the water, listening to her heart eat in her ear, asking herself why she drank so much last night.  
It isn't until Rose steps out of the shower, that she notices how quiet the house is. Rose dries off walking into the bedroom, putting on a pair of shorts, and a tank top before walking into the living room, pulling her hair up into a pony tail, as she walks through to the kitchen, wondering where Dimitri was. Rose pops two aspirin in her mouth, swallowing them down with a glass of water, before going into the living room, putting on the TV, laying down on the couch.  
Three am rolls around and Dimitri still hasn't come home, Rose almost starts to worry thinking she should call him. She also doesn't want to be too pushy, or controlling so she doesn't do anything, not even before she goes back to bed alone that night.

Dimitri comes home late, walking into the darkened bedroom watching Rose asleep for a moment, before he goes into the bathroom to take a shower. The sound of the shower running wakes up Rose, she stirs, turning over in bed, moving over onto Dimitri's side of the bed keeping her eyes closed as she waits for him to come to bed.  
When Dimitri finally comes to bed, he gently nudges Rose over, as he slips into bed, watching her as she opens her eyes. He knows she wants to know where he's been, but he's much too tired for that conversation right now, he just settles for a small kiss on her forehead, and letting his fingers brush against her hip.

The routine falls back into place as the week begins again, and Rose can't wait to get her work out in for the day, she wakes up, putting on her sports bra, and a pair of leggings, wrapping her hair up in a high ponytail, to keep it out of her face. Dimitri can see the look of determinism in her eyes, as he approaches the mat. Rose watches Dimitri, taking the first move, which Dimitri successfully blocks; Rose regroups getting a better angle going for a side attack, it takes Dimitri by surprise, but not enough for Rose to land a blow just yet.  
Rose has worked up a sweat, but she's also gotten quite a bit more confident, after landing three strikes in a row on Dimitri, that's when she knows she needs to be on the lookout she can only be so lucky for so long. Rose lands another, attack on Dimitri, this time causing him to lose his balance. Rose's victory is short lived, as Dimitri pulls her down with him.  
Rose smiles, "who's second best now?" she teases, giant grin on her face.  
Dimitri smiles, pushing himself up onto his elbows.  
Rose moves straddling his hips, before reaching up, pinning his arms down, over his head.  
Dimitri thinks he could probably push back and regain the upper hand, but he doesn't just yet; Rose leans down, looking at Dimitri, unable to distract herself from the scent of his sweat, which she found so arousing. Dimitri pushes back, only to have Rose push back, keeping him held down. That takes him by surprise.  
Dimitri doesn't think Rose's notices the pulse of arousal that glints in his eyes, as she forces him down onto the mat; Rose expects Dimitri to flip her off of him in that moment, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want him to fuck her right there in that very moment, but Dimitri doesn't react.  
The aroused look in Dimitri's eyes glazes over, and he shifts beneath Rose's grip, which she lets up on after another second, Dimitri sits up, pulling Rose into his lap. Rose looks at Dimitri making the move that she'd wanted Dimitri to make, kissing his lips. Dimitri kisses Rose back, letting her have the control she had seized.  
"Two points, Rose" she says, once the kiss is broken.  
Dimitri only smiles, "I'll make up for it, before the day is over."

It's only two days later when Rose starts to get suspicious that something isn't right here in paradise. She knows things have been off, she knows exactly _what_ it is, but she can't figure out the why and now she wants answers.  
Rose walks into the bedroom, looking at Dimitri sitting on the bed, with a book, "you haven't fucked me since Saturday" she blurts out snapping Dimitri out of his book.  
"Excuse me?" he says, looking over at Rose who now has her arms crossed over her chest.  
"You heard me. What gives" she says, "You've turned me down every day this week."  
"You're keeping track now?" he asks.  
"Of when I blatantly offer myself to you, and you say no" she states, "yeah, I am keeping count" she says, "and the numbers are way off here."  
"You want sex Roza?" he asks looking at the younger girl.  
"Well yeah" she says, "I'm tired of getting stuck with my fingers and the showerhead every night, I get enough of that at University."  
Dimitri almost doesn't know how to respond to that, he didn't expect that to come out of her mouth, but then again why shouldn't he have expected her to say that, it is Rose Hathaway we're talking about here.  
"I don't know what to say" he says finally, running through his brain of alternative things he could try to say to her.  
"How about you don't say anything and we get rolling around in the sack right now" she says.  
Always so blunt, Dimitri thinks to himself, "I'm not exactly in the mood Rose" he says.  
"It only takes a second to start getting in the mood" she says.

Dimitri ponders her for a moment, watching the way she shifts her weight from one leg to the other, protruding her left hip out as she stares at him, "you want me to stop what I'm doing" he says, setting his book down, "and have sex with you right now."  
"Well yeah" she says, "and again, I'm getting a no. Do you not love me anymore?" she asks.  
"That's ridiculous Rose" he says only slightly offended, "You know how much I love you, and would do anything for you."  
"Am I no longer appealing to you?" she asks.  
Quite the opposite actually, that tone in her voice that demanded answers now, really set the arousal off in his head.  
"Do you not like the way I look anymore? Do I need more makeup or something, do I need to start wearing my hair a different way. What the hell do I have to do to make you horny for me?"  
Dimitri looks over at Rose, staying quiet for a moment before finally giving her some of what she was looking for, "I wouldn't mind trying some new things" is all he says.  
Rose looks at Dimitri for a moment, "You're bored" she states.  
Dimitri tilts his head to the side, wondering if that was the right word to describe what he was feeling.  
"You're bored of our sex life, and want to try new things" she says, more to herself than to Dimitri.  
"We've fallen into a routine with it" he says.  
"Do you want more blowjobs?" is the first thing that comes to her mind, all guys loved getting their dick sucked.  
"Not necessarily" he says.  
Rose looks at Dimitri a confused look spread across her face, "What the hell gets you off?"

She'd never really pegged Dimitri as the type to hoard kinky sex fantasies, but she wasn't going to let that throw her too far off her game; She was a girl who could get with a little kink, maybe a lot of kink.

The first thing she tries, is a pair of black stilettos, parading around in nothing but them. Deep within Dimitri's eyes a speck of arousal arises, it doesn't last long. Of course she looked amazing, and sexy, and he loved looking at her naked, unfortunately for Rose it didn't hold his interest, which meant she was back to square one.  
The next thing she tries is lingerie, the sexy lace kind, with matching thong. Dimitri loved this outfit, it accentuated all of her amazing assets, and he couldn't help but notice the way her breasts bounce behind the lace that was enough to get a little rise out of his cock. He does fuck her this night, but he knows something is still missing.

At the end of the week, Rose is tired and horny and still getting nowhere with what exactly it will take to get Dimitri drooling over her. She hardly pays attention when Dimitri leaves for the night, she only wonders where he's going for about two minutes before her brain drops the subject. And if she was going to have to go at it again alone, she was definitely going to need a buzz. Rose pours herself some tequila, making her way to the bed, sitting down on the edge drinking tequila, wondering if she should get some sex toys to try out. What would Dimitri think of sex toys, maybe that was what he wanted.

It's late when Dimitri comes home, late enough that he should have a damn good excuse for being late, late. Rose lays on the bed, half empty bottle of tequila on the nightstand, when Dimitri comes inside, she can hear him in the other room, speaking Russian over the phone, and she wonders who he's talking to. When Dimitri comes into the bedroom he does so quietly, intending on going right to bed.  
"Where were you?" she asks sitting up on the bed, pulling her legs underneath her body.  
Dimitri stops, looking at Rose, he doesn't exactly want to answer her, but he really doesn't want to lie to her.  
"You smell like a whore" she says, the scent of cheap alcohol and even cheaper perfume was noticeable on his skin, and just a faint hint of cigars, she thinks, "were you at a night club?"  
"Sort of" he says.  
Rose thinks for a minute, what that could mean, "were you with friends?" she asks, the tequila turning gears in her head.  
"Two friends" he says, "and a female friend."  
"Did you buy her?"  
Dimitri actually scoffs at that, "I wasn't out buying prostitutes and paying for sex Rose."

Rose knew that, but she also knew Dimitri well enough to know when he was keeping secrets, and she wanted to know what the secret was, the only thing she was sure of, was it had something to do with sex and their discord over the last week. She just wanted to know what was going on with Dimitri, and what exactly had changed in him.

"Who was she?" she asks.  
"A friend of a friend" he says.  
Rose stares at Dimitri, "Who were you talking to when you came in?"  
"Her name is Sloane" he says.  
"Was that who you were out with?"  
"No" he says honestly.  
Rose groans in frustration, wanting to pull her hair out, "I want you" she says, "and you have to go out, looking for what you want" she says.  
"I was not out doing that Rose" he says, sitting down on the bed next to her.  
"I just want you to tell me what it is that you want" she says, "I'm very adaptable."  
Of course Dimitri knows that, what he didn't know was how to tell Rose, he now knew exactly what he wanted from her, and it might daze her.

"Don't you ever just want to fuck me just because you can?" Rose asks.  
Dimitri almost laughs, that was why it didn't interest him all the time, he could have it anytime he wanted, anyplace, anyway, predictable was boring.  
"Well of course Rose, I like sex just as much as you do."  
"Don't you ever have sexual urges that you want taken care of immediately?"  
"You satisfy my sexual needs" he says.  
"Once," she says, "maybe twice a week?"  
"How often do you want to have sex Rose?"  
"I would fuck you every day if it was up to me" she says plainly.  
"I love you Rose" he says, "more than anything in the world."  
Rose looks at Dimitri only saying, "I will seduce you Dimitri Belikov" she says," I'm going to find out what's in that dark corner of your head, that gets your cock so hard, you'll be begging for me to give you a release."  
Dimitri is glad for the darkness of the bedroom in that moment, for he knows his cock sprung to full attention at that statement as it left Rose's mouth, his eyes flutter for half a second before he gets up going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

The next day Rose doesn't mention what happened the night before, which only makes Dimitri a little curious, as they fall back into their routine. Rose manages to do a little online shopping, ordering herself a purple vibrator online, the sex toy finds its new home right upon her nightstand, where it gets a nice introduction over the next few days. Dimitri doesn't say anything to Rose, as she leaves her new toy around the bedroom, and the bathroom over the next couple of days, he knows she's just trying to get a rise out of him.

On day three Rose comes home and finds Dimitri in the kitchen, she says only, "I know all about Sloane" and nothing else.

Mistress Sloane as Dimitri knew her, older Moroi woman maybe twenty-three years his senior not that, that mattered to him, she was gorgeous. Crystal clear blue eyes, crimson hair standing at six feet tall, though she always wore heels giving her a few extra inches of height. She had a grace about her and a presence that your attention couldn't help but be drawn to. She was by no means Dimitri's first sexual experience, they never even had sex, but that didn't stop her from showing Dimitri how to be a good submissive. And he had begged for it.  
Dimitri thinks back to those three years he spent with her in his late teens and early twenties, the rules he had to follow, the lessons he had to learn, the arousal she set off deep within him. Arousal she never let Dimitri give into. Those three years of nothing but pure sexual frustration, he can remember being twenty-one and begging on his hands and knees for her to give him just one release, the more she said no, the more he craved her. She was cruel but not evil, she'd given in to his pleas once and a while, with months and months between each incident, Dimitri remembers he couldn't even get his clothes off fast enough most of the time and having to stay in his soiled ones, throughout the day's lesson. The humiliation, the Dominance she held over him, and the pain she inflicted; Women are Goddesses to be worshipped in every sense of the word.

A shiver runs down his spine.

When she arrived back home that evening from shoe shopping with Lissa, Rose doesn't mention a thing knowing that Dimitri was probably going crazy wanting to know what she knew; she could see the way Dimitri was watching her all of the sudden, curiosity in his eyes. She wasn't giving up her enigma just yet.  
At the end of the week Dimitri is just waiting he knows Rose is up to something, and he wants to know what, but she's been ignoring every hint he's dropped for three days. It only frustrates him, and makes him nervous, but he can't deny the more secretive she's been about it, the more arousal churns within him.  
Dimitri walks into the house walking past the bedroom toward the kitchen, when it happens.

Rose steps up behind him, fisting her hand into his hair, her feet forcing Dimitri's ankles apart as she forces his torso down onto the dining table. Rose's swift moments, catching him off guard, he almost misses the whisper in his ear, "Where do you think you're going?"  
Was he in pain? Not at all, Rose wasn't even pulling his hair, but there was something there within her, that he could feel, radiating out of her body, as she held him down against the table.  
"What's going on?" he asks, letting her hold him down, wanting to see where this was going.  
Rose presses her hips flush against Dimitri's ass, pulling his head up by his hair, this time she wanted to cause _some_ pain, "I don't remember giving you permission to speak" she says quietly against his ear.  
The sensation of his hair being pulled by Rose, and the way she had him pinned down, sent the arousal that was pooling in the pit of his stomach, head straight for his cock. Yes, he thinks, this is exactly what he wanted, he releases all control of himself to Rose, his eyes glazed over with arousal.  
"What is your safe word?" she asks.  
"Red" simple enough that he could remember when she had turned his mind into a whirling mess, which he knew she could do.

Rose pushes his face down against the table, before kicking his legs even further apart, "You've no idea what you've gotten yourself into" she says.  
Dimitri can't help the smile that creeps over his lips, he can finally release himself to someone, not have to think, just obey. And just the thought of obeying, and giving into Rose's every sexual demand, being responsible for only one thing, Rose's pleasure. Nothing more than her own personal pleasure object which she can use anyway she wanted anytime she wanted, he was just hers.  
Dimitri gets curious when he no longer feels the pressure of Rose's hips against him, the curiosity only lasts for a split second before a slight pain runs though him, Rose's pulling on his hair, and the next thing he knows he's on the floor, staring up at her.

Rose's stands in a black mini skirt, matching black stilettos, maybe giving her five inches of extra height, he wasn't sure, he just knows they look amazing on her, and they make her legs look amazing. She has her abs exposed, and he can see the definition of her muscles, she wore a red lace halter with no bra, and her hair was down. Looking up into her eyes he could see it, the flame that fueled everything within her, which was going to take everything from him.  
"Come little pet" she says, walking back toward the bedroom.  
Dimitri quickly crawls up to his feet, following her into the bedroom, his eyes drooling over every inch of her, and her attitude that ran over every inch of her.  
"Strip" she says, sitting down on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs, bouncing her left foot off of her knee for a moment.  
Dimitri wastes no time, pulling off his shirt, quickly moving to his pants, taking off his clothes, throwing them on the floor, before he kneels down in front of her waiting for his next task.  
"Tell me something Dimika" she says, the nickname taking off just a fraction of the edge that she wanted him to hear on her voice.  
Dimitri looks up at her, and is immediately chastised.  
"I didn't say you could look at me" she says, rolling her eyes.  
Dimitri feels his cock twitch between his legs, as he looks down at her feet.

"What exactly is it that you're into" she says, "being tied up, and held down" she continues, "being forced into sexual activity where you have no say in what goes on, being denied the pleasure of an orgasm while your body gets used to create an earth shattering climax, being humiliated, and degraded, having all senses of your control stripped from you, so only I can give you what I feel like you deserve or what you've earned."  
Yes, yes to all of it, Dimitri thinks, he isn't sure if it's a question anymore, but he does answer her "Yes Mistress Roza" he says, making sure he didn't look at her this time.  
Rose looks down at Dimitri a smirk playing on her lips, "You want me to hurt you" she says, "cause you pain, does that turn you on."  
"Yes Ma'am."  
Rose ponders for a moment, "Hmm, I think I like Mistress much better" she says.  
"Yes Mistress" he says correcting himself.  
"So let's start with me then" she says, "you see I've been having to give myself orgasms for days, that's not fair is it?"  
"No Mistress" he answers, "I shall provide my Master with the pleasure she desires."  
"Better get to it then" she says.

Dimitri moves closer to Rose, only to be stopped by her stiletto heel, pressing against his chest keeping him at a certain distance. His cock pulses with anticipation, beads of precome begin to form over the head of his cock. The point of her shoe, gently tipping his chin up and their eyes meet. The arousal and lack of control that Dimitri craves is apparent in his eyes, and the satisfaction of finally unraveling the secrets, lit a fire of shameless arousal in Rose's eyes, and they both knew she was going to run rampant with it, until the thrill of Dominance over Dimitri vanished; Then again, this is Rose Hathaway we're talking about.


End file.
